


How Am I Supposed to Pretend?

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Married idiots, Minor Injuries, No Angst, four times plus one, they keep their relationship a secret until they don't, this is just fluff, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Dream and Techno are careful about their personal lives, never sharing too much. Sometimes, though, they almost slip up.Or: Four times Techno and Dream almost revealed they're married, and the one time they did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 72
Kudos: 2181





	How Am I Supposed to Pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all between the hours of 10 pm and midnight
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> this has been translated into Russian! - https://ficbook.net/readfic/10133665

Dream and Techno are careful about their personal lives, never sharing too much. Sometimes, though, they almost slip up.

-

The first time it happened, Dream’s mind was too clouded with pride to almost not notice.

They had just finished another MCC and Dream was ecstatic, he’s never been more happy standing in the audience with the rest. He watched Techno from behind his mask, the pinkette standing up on the podium with his team. The pink haired man’s team had gotten first place, Techno placed first place individually, and he made the winning shot in dogdebolt.

Pride swelled in his gut, a wide smile luckily being covered by the porcelain mask. He could feel the disappointment oozing off his teammates, their team coming in third, only 200 points away from second. His excitement only grew when Techno glanced his way, the smirk on the winner’s face softening when his eyes met the mask of his beloved.

“Dream?” A hand waving in front of his face broke his trance, his head turning toward George standing next to him. “We’ve been calling you for like an entire minute.”

“Oh, sorry. Guess I’m just a little distracted by my- uh Techno’s win. You know, thinking about ways to beat him next time.” That seemed to placate the goggled man slightly, a small “right” leaving his mouth before he turned back to their other teammates. To be fair, he was thinking of ways he could improve himself next time, but that was pushed to the back of his mind by the man standing proudly in front of him.

People started filing out of the arena, their sore bodies begging to rest. The winning team had eventually stepped down, heading home in a haze of excitement. Dream was one of the last to leave, hanging around until almost nobody was left, before he started to walk to the portal that would head to his home.

As he stepped onto the obsidian, the world beginning to swirl around him, a body jumped in next to him, a flash of pink hair and a red cape tugging a smile onto the masked man’s face. When the two stepped out of their portal into their private world, Dream latched on to the man next to him. A chuckle shook the chest against Dream’s own, a puff of air hitting his ear.

“You did so good!” He pulled back to hold the man’s face in his hands, removing the mask in the process. “First in everything! I’m so proud of you.” The blond eagerly kissed the crowned man’s cheeks, his smile almost getting in the way. Suddenly, his feet were swept out from under him, his arms wrapping around the pinkette’s neck to keep himself balanced. 

“Come on, we’re both tired, let’s go to sleep for twenty hours at least.” Wheezing laughter filled the air around the two, the man being carried bridal style kicking the front door open in front of them. As the two fell into bed, their eyes already starting to shut from exhaustion, Dream entirely forgot about the conversation with George earlier.

-

The second time it happened, Techno barely realized before it was too late.

The two lovers had participated in a duel against each other, simply for the entertainment of audience members. Normally they wouldn’t do this, they did enough fighting before they became something more than enemies, but it was an easy way for them to get one hundred thousand dollars. No matter who won, they both would be treated to the money.

What the two failed to realize, however, was that one was going to have to be killed by the other. Sure, the respawn mechanics were sharp, but that doesn’t mean the loser would make it out without a new set of scars. Scars that were caused by their beloved, no matter how non-venomous the intent was. 

When Techno realized this, he didn’t stop the upcoming fight, he simply tried to display the message through the teasing taunts he let out. By the way Dream slightly nodded his head before the match began, the message was received. They could do this, they would be fine after everything was over, no harm would be done.

Then, the only thing the two dreaded, the only thing that could permanently hurt them, happened within the blink of an eye. One minute Dream was blocking a strike from Techno, the next a nauseating crack resonated throughout the arena, before Dream’s face was revealed to the world. He could hear the cheers of the audience grow louder, the man on the ground in front of him desperately clutching his face. 

Techno did the only thing he could do. He knew he wouldn’t be able to lend the other man his cape, no matter how much he wanted to, the two were still supposed enemies. Within a couple seconds of the man’s face being revealed, Techno swung his sword town, effectively killing the other man. The blond’s body disappeared, already respawning in the set location.

Techno stood up, seeking out the administrators in the large crowd, speed walking over when he found them. When the lead man caught sight of him, a large smile broke out on his face, before it dropped at seeing Techno’s angry expression. “Where is he.” The other man raised his hands a bit in surrender, a smile making another appearance on his face.

“Damn, round two already? You two really do hate each other, huh?”

He wanted to tell the other; he wanted to spew out everything. About how much he adores the blond man, about how his smile brightens his day, and his face seemed like it was crafted by the gods. About how when the light hits him in the morning, his body weak with fatigue on the bed sheets, he looks like an angel. About how he would do anything for him, without fail. But he couldn’t.

“Yes.” 

He barely heard the man’s directions before he was leaving, eager to see his beloved. He found him in a room, his hood covering as much of his face as possible. He glanced up slightly at the opened door, jumping up when he saw who it was. The two met in the middle, warm arms holding the other close, the pinkette whispering words of comfort into the neck of the blond. 

“Come on, let’s go home. We have to find something to spend one hundred thousand dollars on.” A snort sounded through the room, the blond nodding before grabbing the other’s hand, pulling him towards one of the back exits. They would be okay, not even a duel with major consequences could break them apart.

-

The third time it happened, Dream was almost too desperate to stop the words.

The blond ran through the halls of the infirmary, searching for the room that held his beloved. He had gotten word from Tubbo, who was told by Tommy, that Techno was badly injured in a pillager ambush. He had told the pinkette not to go to the raid, but he was persistent; Dream will have to tell him he told him so if he wakes up.

 _When_ he wakes up.

He eventually reached the door he was told to go in, his hand on the doorknob, when a nurse came out of the room. He barely caught sight of Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil standing around a bed before the door was quickly shut. “I’m sorry sir, only family can enter right now.”

Dream opened his mouth, the words “But I’m his husband” on the tip of his tongue, ready to be spilled out, before his mouth snapped shut. He knew he couldn’t tell the woman in front of him, no matter how much he longed to. It wouldn’t be fair to the man injured on the bed inside, surrounded by his family. 

His body is screaming at him, telling him to say those four words and enter the room, needing to see that his lover is okay. No matter how strong the temptation is, he resists, his head nodding to the woman in front of him. “He’s okay though, right?” Although he couldn’t see for himself, this will at least placate the screaming in his head. 

A smile filled with sympathy passed the woman’s face. “Yes, he’ll be okay. He is a very lucky man, having his whole family drop everything to come make sure he’s okay.” Dream swallowed past the words in his throat, wanting to tell the other how he’s included in that sentiment. 

He stopped himself again, moving to sit down on a nearby seat, ready to wait as long as it takes for him to be able to see his lover. As the hours went on, Dream watched as Wilbur, Tommy, and Phil filed out of the room, leaving the pinkette alone. Emerald eyes scanned the hallway, not catching sight of any staff, before he rushed into the room.

Through the darkness in the room, a weak call of his name was heard, the blond shutting the door before walking to the other. “Techno, I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.” He sat on the bed next to the man, their hands meeting each other without prompting. “I would’ve been here sooner, but unfortunately the mask covers my sad eyes from the nurse.” The man in the bed chuckled slightly, reaching up to the clasp of the mask and removing it.

“It’s okay, you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” The pinkette eventually fell asleep, his body still sore from the injuries he sustained. When the blond tried to leave, a strong clutch on his hand stopped him. He gave up after a couple unsuccessful tugs, opting to sit next to the pinkette. 

And if the nurse found the two curled up with each other in the morning, she didn’t mention it, she simply shut the door a little too loudly when leaving to wake the blond up. 

-

The fourth time it happened, Techno had to physically restrain himself from screaming to the world that the masked man was his.

Dream had been hanging out with Fundy more recently, and Techno wasn’t happy about it. He couldn’t blame the ginger for falling for the masked man, _after all, he was the one practically shoved to the ground,_ he just wished the flirting would _stop._

Every seemingly innocent graze of the shorter man’s hands created a fire in the crimson eyes watching. Every utter of “babe” out of the ginger’s mouth caused the pinkette to whip his head over, the incredulous expression on his face going unnoticed by the man. Every mention of _stupid fucking Treasure Planet_ that filled the air ignited the anger within the pinkette, many pencils being snapped by the scarred hands.

The breaking point was when Dream finally agreed to the man’s pleas. The blond had politely ignored the other until now, simply not reacting when the pet names leave the other’s mouth, pretending he doesn’t hear anything about going on a date. Today, though, something seemingly changed in the blond’s head.

“Okay, Fundy, sure I’ll go watch Treasure Planet with you.” The appalled look on the pinkette’s face was overshadowed by the joy on the ginger’s. The man started to practically bounce around the room, showering the masked man in “thank you” and “you won’t regret this.” The glass Techno was holding nearly broke under the pressure of his hand, his anger consuming him.

He almost opened his mouth, almost screamed to the ginger that Dream was taken, almost yelled about how his constant flirting managed to get him a pity agreement. He managed to contain himself, only calming down when he felt the blond’s pinky finger touch his own, a sign of understanding. They both knew this “date” would mean nothing, Techno can calm down.

The anger never left completely, still flickering behind his eyes, until the masked man came home later that night. The sound of the door opening caused crimson eyes to shoot up, meeting the white porcelain of his beloved’s mask. The appearance of the mask still on the blond’s face comforted the pinkette, knowing he was still the only one, besides Sapnap but that doesn’t count, who had seen the man’s face.

“Hi Techno, I’m back.” The man grunted in acknowledgement, feeling the bed dip next to him, a hand starting to smooth out the pink hair. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before the now unmasked man broke it. “You know the date meant nothing, Techno. Fundy is a great guy, as a friend, and hey, at least I got a free meal out of it.” 

The tension in the pinkette’s shoulders lessened slightly, his head nodding. “I know, I just wish we could tell people.” The two laid down, facing each other with smiles of understanding on their faces.

“One day, Techno, one day.”

-

That day came sooner than either of them expected.

It was a complete accident, really, not planned in the slightest. Every single one of their friends were gathered inside, supposedly only, Dream’s house for a monthly feast. Techno and Dream were put in charge of cooking, the others opting to lounge around and talk about what they’ve been doing in the past month.

The problem with Techno and Dream being set to cooking, in their own kitchen nonetheless, was that it felt like any other day for them. It felt like it was a normal night after a tiring day, the two working together to make something at least edible to eat before they fall asleep for hours on end. So normal, in fact, that they forgot there were other people in the room. 

“Hey love, can you pass the salt?”

“Sure.” Accompanied with a kiss on the pinkette’s cheek.

The two didn’t notice the sudden silence of their friends, the way they all looked at each other in confusion. When they finally noticed, they grew tense, knowing they just revealed their greatest secret to all their friends. “Uhh…” That was all it took for the room to erupt in chaos, questions flying every which way.

“You two are together? Since when?” Wilbur.

“'Love'? What is this, a romance novel?” George.

“Aye!! Get some Dream!” … Sapnap.

The two eventually got the others to calm down enough to let them talk, eagerness showing on all their faces. The couple looked at each other, before the two nodded again, fingers making their way to their gloves. Two hands shot up at the same time, matching rings on both of their ring fingers, smug expressions on both of their faces. “We’re married, actually.”

That was enough for chaos to fill the room again, the two having never felt happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked that :)


End file.
